justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cable cars
Cable cars are a system of transport in the Just Cause game series. San Esperito San Esperito has two systems of cable cars. One is the Just Cause Demo and a different one in the full game. Just Cause Demo .]] The demo version of the game has a large system that kind of resembles high-voltage power lines. Further details are unknown. In the full game It's located on the eastern side of a mountain, about a kilometer or two to the west of Nuevo Estocolmo. The best way to find the stations is with a helicopter. You can also find them by looking south of the La Perdida Military Base. There's a building with a cable car at either end and several frames between them, to hold the cables up. The cars never move and Rico can't use them. Oddly, one of the wheels pulling the wire spins, suggesting that they moved or were intended to move at some point in development. The lower station, situated in the middle of the forest, doesn't have any roads leading to it. The only way to reach it is by walking there or landing nearby in a helicopter. The upper station is at the end of a dirt road. Pedestrians (possibly tourists) can be seen walking along the road. The road is about a kilometer (0.62 miles) long and is on the edge of the mountain. The road doesn't lead anywhere; it's probably there for sightseeing. The pedestrians might not always spawn until you land your helicopter (assuming you flew there). Panau Panau has several systems of usable cable cars and a few cars that have fallen to the ground. These cars can be used both in missions and during free-roam gameplay and are destructible to the extent that they can be detached from the wires. All Panauan cable cars are located inside of military facilities: *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi - seen in the mission Welcome to Panau. *Kastelo Singa - seen in the mission Mountain Rescue. *Wajah Ramah Fortress - seen in the mission Into the Den. The Gunung Hotel Ski Resort has three working ski lifts that use programming that is similar to that of the cable cars at Kastelo Singa military base. The player can't control them, sit on them, or detach them, but it's possible to Grapple onto them. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi There are two systems of cable cars in Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi, which connect the different parts of the base to each other. The shorter can be activated via a button by the player, while the other, longer one can not. This longer one has two cars near the middle of the wire that are only seen during the mission. Kastelo Singa Kastelo Singa military base has one large system of cable cars. There are very large rotary stations at ether end. This system is operational all the time and can be used by Rico. However, the system is not automatic, making it difficult to enter the moving car. The system stretches longer than all other cabin car systems - more than 800 meters. The cables have 3 support pylons, each being around 50 meters tall. The cabins move at around 2 m/s. The programming of the system is very different from all other cabin car systems and is more closely related to the ski lifts at the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. It's useful for traveling over the base, as no troops use it. A fun thing to do is to grapple two cable cars together as they pass each other, then watch as they break away and fall. You can also tie a cable car to a H-62 Quapaw and use it as a wrecking ball. See the video below for a demonstration. It should be noted that if this is done in a certain way, the cable cars will disappear, and will not be reloaded until you restart the game. Leaving the area and coming back will not cause them to re-spawn. Because of how impractical the cable car system at this base is, it's likely just interactive decoration that the developers placed to fill some of the empty space. Wajah Ramah Fortress The Wajah Ramah Fortress has 3 systems of cable cars. Two of them connect parts of the outer base to each other and one leads to the "Den" entrance. The systems are exactly the same as those at Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi and are button activated. Fallen cable cars See also: Easter Eggs in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. There are two fallen cable cars at the Kastelo Singa military base. They are close to each other at about X:20760; Y:9830. These seem to appear only at night. Confirmation needed. It's not known why these two are there, or even if the Panau Military ever bothered to clean them up. Solís Cable cars are back again in Just Cause 4. There are large systems of cable cars, similar to the one at Kastelo Singa, but spanning up to several kilometers over hills and mountains. Locations (JC4) *At Quya. *At Meteo Lab? *At Ojo de la Pradera. *At several more places. Trivia *See also: Trains and railroads and ski lift. *As an easter egg, the JC2 cable cars resemble the one in the 2003 spy-comedy "Johnny English". Gallery San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|In San Esperito, marked as 10. Just Cause 2 Walkthrough-Welcome to Panau Pt. 1 2731.jpg|At Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. The working cars in the middle, the stationary ones to the right in the distance. Den entrance.png|At the Wajah Ramah Fortress "Den" entrance. Kastelo Singa Cable car.jpg|The Kastelo Singa cable car system. Cable car exterior.JPG|The exterior of one at Kastelo Singa Military Base. The words "DO NOT BLOCK" along with the "no" symbol are on top. Cable car interior.JPG|The interior of one at Kastelo Singa Military Base. The word "EMERGENCY" and some keycode are inside. Obviously on some automated system since Rico cannot access these. JC4 cable car system.png|One of the systems at Solís. JC4 cable cars over jungle base.png|Another system at Solís. Plane near Quya.jpg|Cable cars seen in the background in Quya. Ojo de la Pradera (wingsuit stunt over cable cars).png|Wingsuit stunt over the cable cars at Ojo de la Pradera. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Objects not related to Sabotage Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles